An Abomination
by TalkingsForFunctioningPeople
Summary: Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat and Blake Anderson from Loiter Squad go on an adventure...This *story* is an abomination...[CRACK-FIC]


Liu Kang woke up inside his nipples and he found out he was a nipple himself. When he started to eat away at the nipple to escape, his theme song started to play: "I like cheese, I like cheese, I like cheese, I like CHEESE, I LIKE CHEESE. Then Blake Anderson appeared but he was dead for some reason but was still alive. Blake Anderson continually tried to keep killing himself while living life and died 10 times while being born 20. Liu Kang and Blake Anderson teamed up to be in the new season of Loiter Squad but then started fighting bird up! Then Zayn joined One Direction again, which means Liu Kangs nipples are even more pink and plump. At the sight of Liu Kang's new nipple, Blake Anderson's hair started to grew into a universe. With the new universe created, it made a wormhole into a universe named "Liu Kang's life" which set Blake Anderson between Bo Rai Cho's buttery butt cheeks. Blake Anderson then started growing and made Bo Rai Cho explode into chicken nuggets. Then those chicken nuggets landed in barbecue sauce and were all eaten up by Blake Anderson, whilst cutting his throat and testes at the same time, while eating cabbage wrapped in bacon.

Liu Kang then reminded Blake Anderson that he was Blake Anderson and then they started playing rocket league and started playing against Bakugan Lady and Freeway. When Liu Kang lost, his balls exploded into a gazillion mini kangs and they all proceeded to eat Blake Anderson. Blake Anderson then got angry and turned into Smek and started to make the mini Kangs die on their heels. Snake then came in through the worm hole to conquer this hell hole, but he could,t because the mini kangs used their heels to stab him and licked him profusely until his eyes turned kang. Snake then became a mustache and Liu Kang wore the mustache proudly but Snake mustache snapped Liu Kangs neck. Then Liu Kangs neck popped off his body and started a new life which means Liu nipples are fantastic sellers in his society, Blake has bought ten which gave him a secret Liu lap dance.

After Liu lap dance. Liu Kang found the sad indian kid from Loiter Squad with flies on him with sad music playing in the backround, but it actually turns out that Liu Kang was the indian kids ear all along! He then proceeded to eat himself and jumped off his own ear while making hot dogs in a hot dog toaster. The hot dogs were good. Then Blake Anderson appeared but he was alive, but dead at the same time. Just like from the beginning of the story so that means they were still trapped inside a nipple! Then all of a sudden the nipple started to regurgitate and shot out everyone from their left ear. Liu Kang and Blake Anderson were so happy that they decided to bird up! They then proceeded to stick their fingers into random peoples mouths, and decided: Wow that is such a nice car. They decided to steal the car but they started to get chased by cops when they did and the problem was that they stole a hippie car! Then the car imploded. The car imploded into a left nutsack. Then an invisible camera zooms out and turns out that the nutsack was Liu Kangs, which explained why it was SO small. Blake Anderson punched Liu Kangs nutsack and it got swollen and grew into the size of the universe. The sandwiches in it were so good so that's how the cookie crumbles.

Liu Kang decided that we was tired of being a cylinder so he started to use a shake weight. He then got really buff and turned into Blake Anderson. Liu Anderson decided to shave his hair but when he shaved his hair he became krillin from dragon ballsack z. He then met Piccolo and decided he was the perfect partner to marry, so then they made an abomination. That abomination was called Liu Wang. The reason for that was because he had such a big wang, he also knew how to Smek. Liu Wang went to disney land and went on a ride called 'Panto Pillhouse Tacos' Liu Wang needed an exorcist. Then after the exorcist saw Liu Wang, he then also needed an exorcist and then they all 420 blazed it day and night, which I don't know why they did but yeh...they did.

Liu Wang pulled his nipples and turned back into Liu Kang, then Liu Kang ripped off his left nipple and used it as a flying saucer, he flew into outer space and went into Blake Anderson eye. _FIN (like the fin on a fish)._


End file.
